


【灵岳灵/岳灵岳】病

by Governer_of_Antarctica



Category: ONER (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26247859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Governer_of_Antarctica/pseuds/Governer_of_Antarctica
Summary: 因为地球是圆的，不管以什么样的方式，所有分开的人最后都会重逢。
Relationships: Ling Chao & Yue Yue, Ling Chao/Yue Yue, 岳灵 - Relationship, 灵岳 - Relationship





	【灵岳灵/岳灵岳】病

**Author's Note:**

> 算一个片段，不算一个故事。

李英超醒过来的时候，岳明辉坐在床边的椅子上玩手机，他转头的动作很轻，轻到岳明辉压根没发现他已经醒了。

输液管插在手背上快有一个小时了，第二瓶药顺着细长的导管注进他的手臂里，整个右手在秋末的傍晚冰冷又麻木，他下意识的动了一下食指，小声地叹了一口气。

李英超意识有点涣散，他第一次醒的时候是护士姐姐给他换药，他眯着眼睛恍惚间感觉有人碰了一下他的被子，抬头看见导管被娴熟地接进另一瓶白色药水里，他动了动嘴唇说了一声“谢谢姐姐”，侧过头又睡了过去。

他临睡前躺在病床上给岳明辉发消息，那人还没下班，李英超给他发送的第十二条未读消息写“我睡了”，第十三条则是挂在输液架上的两瓶药的图片，他等了五分钟那人没有回复之后，把手机调成了飞行模式，露出一只右手放在被子上，耳机里放着他最近听的一张专辑，脸埋进枕头，逼迫自己入睡。

这是李英超感冒的第二十二天。

岳明辉带着一边的耳机，似乎在和什么人发消息，他手指飞快地在屏幕上按，光线落在他的鼻梁到嘴唇柔和又单薄的一条线，隐匿他半边脸颊，露给李英超一个流畅的下颚线条和带着素色耳钉的漂亮耳朵。

李英超盯着他发楞，他余光瞥见岳明辉露出的半截手臂，从被子里抽出左手把那人的衣袖往手腕拉。

岳明辉感觉到小孩摩挲他手臂的手指，回赠了一个温柔的捧脸杀，他托着小朋友的下巴，弯下背去盯他的眼睛：“我不冷。”

李英超固执的握住岳明辉被衣袖包住的手腕，他把脸往枕头里蹭，他觉得自己这样不好看，因为熬夜长了痘痘，刚刚睡醒不知道是什么狼狈样子；但是岳明辉不许他躲，李英超挡脸的左手被他空出来的那只捉住按在床上，他把脸使劲往被子里埋，他听见岳明辉在笑，岳明辉哄着他说：“我看看。”

李英超生着病右手插着输液管不敢乱动又没有力气，他扑棱两下放弃挣扎，乖乖的翻了个身把长了痘痘的左脸给岳明辉看。大人伸了一只食指碰了碰，又发出嗤嗤的笑声，他因为小朋友轻轻叹了一口气，他抓住李英超输液的右手，很小声的叫了他一声“小孩儿”。

李英超把脑袋往他的胳膊上放，像小猫一样想拱进他的怀里。早上的时候小孩儿跟他抱怨学校下雨天还是要开运动会，岳明辉忙着早高峰的工作没来得及看手机，小孩儿的消息发到“我头发全被淋湿啦！”的时候，星巴克外面的雨也落得很密，店和学校隔得不算太远，岳明辉看着窗户外面，手指敲了一行很无奈又很蠢的“啊......那你可以打伞吗？”发出去了。

他抓了一把李英超的头毛，还是潮的。小朋友中午那针打完他说回家换了衣服，看来就真的只是换了件衣服，头发也没擦，就又跑出去了。他又摸了摸小孩的手臂，皱起眉头问他：“你怎么穿这么少？”

李英超的抓绒卫衣里还穿了一件短袖，他也说了一句我不冷，伸手去摸岳明辉的领子，发现对方穿的比自己还薄的时候也蹙着眉：“你还有脸说我，你才穿几件？”

岳明辉低着头被小孩儿逗笑了，他两只手捧住李英超的脸又捏又挤：“我身体好，我不怕冷，我比你强壮，”他发亮的眼睛盯着李英超的，“所以我可以穿两件，但是你不行。”

李英超没话说了，他闭上眼睛不去看岳明辉，装做自己睡着了。

抽针的时候，岳明辉按着他的手背，力气很轻，但是针扎过的那一块还是很疼。李英超饭点来打针，中饭没来得及吃饿的不行，学校商店因为开运动会关门了，想叫个外卖吃的时候发现已经三点半了，这个点吃一餐，吃不吃晚饭就变成了很尴尬的事情，他心一横，打了车又跑来打针。

“等下去吃你喜欢的那家肠粉好不好？”岳明辉柔声问他，他靠的很近，几乎是在他耳朵边上问了这句话，李英超有点饿的没脾气了，他分不清楚自己到底想不想吃饭，他盯着岳明辉很小声地说了一句“我不知道”，岳明辉继续哄着他：“买了以后拎回家吃好不好？”

李英超鼻子堵得一点气都不通，他微张着嘴巴喘气，他看着岳明辉很认真的盯着他，他只好点头，岳明辉摸着他的头发哄他乖，按着他手背的手一直没松开。

李英超的耳机里的男人有些悲伤地在唱“所有的情绪都要变得脆弱 烂俗桥段 眼睛却湿透了”，他望着岳明辉揭开他手上白色贴布，小心观察是否还会出血的动作，他压抑着脆弱的情绪有些波动的呼之欲出。他看过一些电影，一些青春疼痛的文字，里面有好多这样的场景，他如今成为主角的时候才明白那些情绪，那种被人视为珍宝的被需要的感觉，就像岳明辉给他的每一个拥抱，让他快要窒息，却舍不得松手。

岳明辉突然短促地“啊”了一声，从床头拎出一个袋子来——星巴克的纸袋，岳明辉伸手去摸袋子里的东西，对上李英超的眼睛的时候说了一句“冷了”，李英超大约猜到可能是给他带的什么，他便开口问了。

“给小朋友的红茶拿铁啊，我还特意做了超级烫的，结果还是冷了。”

李英超突然红了眼眶，一瞬间的，当岳明辉说出红茶拿铁四个字的时候，他就差一点落出眼泪来，慌忙把脸埋进岳明辉的胳膊，装作疲惫的样子。

岳明辉没发现他突然的情绪，他全当小朋友有点赖床的小脾气，温柔的一下一下摸着李英超的头发，耐心地哄着。

李英超其实有很多次都想问他为什么要对自己这么好，下雨天学校门卫室放着的雨伞，从来不会间断的糖果，永远考虑他的日程安排，还有像今天这样，合自己口味的热饮料和下班之后的探望。

但李英超可能永远都不会问他，他怕岳明辉说因为他是小朋友，小朋友就是要被人照顾着；他也怕岳明辉说是因为担心他喜欢他心疼他或者是任何一种太沉重的情绪，他从前在给岳明辉的那封生日信里对他说不希望因为他的出现成为任何一个人的麻烦，但现在看来，他李英超好像一次又一次的在麻烦岳明辉，麻烦岳明辉惦记他，关心他，放心不下他，最好还麻烦他喜欢他。

李英超倔强地没有哭，他赖了一会儿之后起床穿鞋子，他背对着病床整理好衣服带好帽子，岳明辉站在他身后拎着那个纸袋等着他，他听见岳明辉又小声的说了一句“傻子”，然后笑着过来牵他的手。

李英超没想当着岳明辉哭的，他嗓子好疼，鼻子也难受，而岳明辉偏偏在这个时候对他这样好，好的让他害怕，他们明明都知道那场圈在日历上的离别，随着每一天太阳的东升西落越来越近，他们还是要固执的见面，制造回忆，岳明辉还是要摸他的头，给他取各种各样的昵称，在给他的饮品的杯子上写一句话，带他去吃各种好吃的，天冷的时候叫他多穿衣服，叫他不要贪凉吃冰淇淋，感冒了给他买药，有一点不舒服就要带他去医院。李英超生着病的时候总是想很多事情，但关于岳明辉的这些现在和以后，是他每一天的大脑都会不停考虑的事情。

会分开的话，为什么还要相遇呢？

岳明辉察觉到小朋友走的很快，他也知道他哭了，他的手包住李英超的后脑勺，撑着伞追上他的步伐。天很暗，晚上六点的天空还有最后一丝天光，在透过密布的乌云层留下黑夜前的光亮；拐角是李英超喜欢的那家肠粉店，昏黄的灯光和热气腾腾的蒸锅，老板娘在把新出炉的食物装盘，食客有的坐在店里，有些拎着打包盒匆匆离去。李英超站在门口，食物的香味让他迟钝的感受到了饥饿，他急需要食物填满他的情绪和胃。

他和岳明辉将会在这个拐角分开，他们不说再见，因为明天还会再见；李英超想，当他踏上飞往澳大利亚的航班的时候也不会和岳明辉说再见，因为地球是圆的，不管以什么样的方式，所有分开的人最后都会重逢。

他转过身抱住了岳明辉，他说，好好照顾猫，好好照顾自己。

岳明辉愣了一秒钟，他没有多余的手去拥抱李英超了，他就把下巴抵在他脑袋尖上来代替他的拥抱，他说好，他还说。

你会好的。


End file.
